Hugs
by Pricat
Summary: Sam is feeling blue on the inside and the others want to help him but can't but they know a certain Frenchman can


It was early evening and Sam was feeling a bit sad as it had been two years since Jean had came for the costume ball and he was feeling sad that he missed Jean looking at the framed photo of him and Jean and in it, the blue feathered male was wearing an Elsa tux with a periwinkle corsages sighing as that gooey apple pie feeling was there but faded.

"Sam, you in there, are you okay?" he heard Kermit ask.

"Go away!" he yelled as Kermit was stunned.

Sam had never been like this and knew that maybe Jean coming here would help.

"That won't work, as he's on an important case." Sam said.

They had to try and were calling Jean internationally explaining that Sam was upset and needed him but Jean understood as he would get there soon.

Kermit would check on him, but heard the eagle eating in his dressing room eating peanut butter stickies which made him sad.

"At least when Jean gets here, he'll be back to normal." he told them.

They hoped so as Jean was quiet getting there and was entering but saw his best friend asleep among wrappers of peanut butter cups and boxes of peanut butter stickies understanding as he was missing him but was sitting on the bed beside him, hearing him wake up, stunned seeing Jean here getting on his lap.

Being smaller than Jean meant he could do that but thought he was dreaming.

"No, you're awake Sammy, as a certain amphibian called.

He said you were feeling sad." he told him.

"Yes I was feeling pain in here." Sam said pointing to his heart.

"Understandable but it will be okay, as you have me in there too.

I think I know what will help." he said as he hugged him.

He knew his friend was in no shape to perform tonight, but was going out with him, but Kermit understood and left them be as he needed it but hoped Sam would feel better.

Later that night at Sam's house, both males were eating pizza and playing poker among other things but Jean noticed that Sam had perked up since earlier but was relieved as he cared about him and hated seeing him sad like he had earlier but decided not to bring it up, and were sighing as he heard Sam laugh but it was music to his ears.

That night, both males were on the couch but Sam was getting sleepy and curling up on Jean's lap in a blue feathered ball making him smile as he knew that Sam got like this a lot but needed to help him feel better when he got like this but knew he couldn't come all the time and needed to figure out a way.

But for now, this was a good thing.

He cared about Sam and had hated not visiting for so long, but he had been assigned to more bigger cases which had kept him in Interpol knowing how Sam got lonely after looking in the break room at an art wall.

"Everything will be okay, I promise somehow but I hate seeing you upset." he said softly.

The next morning, Sam was awakened by singing and the smell of pancakes getting off the couch wondering what he'd been doing there forgetting he had fallen asleep there.

"Hey Jesn, you're still here!

I thought last night was a wonderful dream." he said.

Jean understood knowing two years of not being together had almost ruined what they had, a beautiful friendship.

"You're awake, but I understand.

When I became director of Interpol last year, I was pretty stunned but it would mean we couldn't hang out, it made me sad.

Not a lot of people appreciate what we have.

I thought maybe you would be busy but I guess loneliness hit hard or got the best of you, but it did to me too." Jean said.

"But you're so upbeat and never complain!" Sam said.

"Yes but I hid it but it snowballed and overflowed but it's okay." he said.

Sam sighed as he knew how Jean felt, plus Andy and Randy had been teasing him saying he'd made Jean up despite the others knowing him.

Jean saw that upset look on his blue feathered face and his finger claws clenched in fists knowing that he needed comfort.

He then hugged him tight, seeing tears leak knowing it was rough for him to be alone all the time despite trying to work on being more social letting him let it out hearing sniffles as he was calming down.

"Aw you know you always have a friend in me, plus you can have more than one, like a back up one for when I'm not around but just because I'm busy doesn't mean I haven't forgotten, okay?" he said.

Sam nodded staying in the embrace as it felt good like that wonderful first hug he had given Jean which showed him it was okay, to reach out to others and ask for help.

Jean smiled as it was cute plus he needed to teach him about social skills and friends so he could semi function when he was busy with Interpol but maybe a pet would help.

At least Sam was taking baby steps. 


End file.
